


Re:Versed

by bio_is_away



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Feels, Ending Fix, Gen, Multi, Not Beta Read, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Virtual Reality, bunch of headcannon bunnies running rampant, hints of oumasai & other ships i guess?, idk how to tag this, mystery & adventure, ouma!centric, picks up at end of DRv3, probably was done before but oh well, tagged M for potty mouths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bio_is_away/pseuds/bio_is_away
Summary: ~Danganronpa ended, the Academy was in ruins with last three survivors in it looking for a way out. What was the outside world like? Would they ever be able to leave in the past everything they went through in the Killing Game... maybe, if the game actually ended~Just another post!DRv3 VR fic nobody asked for but with a slight twist. Ouma!centric.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. End of the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the new... Killing Game! Upupupu!~~ Nah, it's a lie. 
> 
> It's just me the author writing this thing because the ideas are Killing Me since I've finished DRv3 and I want a fix-it happy end closure kinda fic but can't find any that suits my twisted tastes :3 So here we are, welcome and enjoy your stay on this ride.

**Re:Versed**

“~ _I'm right and wrong, moral and immoral, good and bad, a hero and a villain, and I've been just as capable of truth as I have been lies._ ”

**Chapter 1**

Saihara Shuichi was a highschooler of not many talents, he was—considering everything—your average, simple Joe. Plain clothes, plain personality, plain everything. His mind couldn't be taken as such however and maybe that was why he became a detective's apprentice and gained the title of an **Ultimate Detective**.

Or maybe it was just a very convenient lie, spun by the world wanting to see a bloodshed in a times of neverending peace. In all honesty the grand mystery of Danganronpa was still out of reach for him, it's real purpose at least. Even after all the tragedies, all deaths—how could people want it?

Mindbogglingly pointless.

Last trial was such bittersweet event, for all of them. After all they agreed to stop it by dying just like others—but this time, on their own terms. It was freeing and yet so suffocating.

“Hey Shuichi” spoke Maki, walking beside him now, looking slightly concerned. “Everything alright?”

Inhaling deeply he nodded, pushing troubling thoughts as far into back of his mind as possible. Why would he get all gloomy over what happened—and what nots—right now? Right when the outside world was just there, albeit quite high in the **dome** broken by Keebo's self-destruction.

Grinding his teeth tiny bit he felt a pang of guilt travel down his spine. Keebo deserved so much better than being a **puppet of the world** , so—so—much better.

Instead he gulped silently, looking up towards their freedom.

“Y—Yeah” his own response tasted like a lie. “I'm just concerned how we're supposed to get all that way up.”

With a slight squint of her red eyes Maki seemed to accept this answer for what it was. “You're right. It is quite high up in the sky, isn't it? It's a good thing you guys have me then. I'll scout the area around it and try to find any possible way up there and will fill you up as soon as possible.”

Confident tone of her voice did wonders with how tall she kept on walking. If Shuichi didn't know any better he'd say that she looked like a tiny spark of hope—but he shook that idea out of his mind quickly. Hope and despair. Despair and hope. It's because of all of that, that **sick game of black and white** they've got stuck and their friends died.

Hope, despair, they had no right to exist—just like Danganronpa itself.

There was only truth and lies. What was and what wasn't.

“Seems like a good plan to start things off” he agreed, thankful for something to do amidst everything—and destroyed campus. “I guess I'll try to find a way into Academy and maybe some ropes, anything we could use really.”

“Would be a good idea, just stay safe. We don't know what's the amount of damage Keebo's done to the buildings, they might collapse at any moment for all we know.”

“Of course!” he agreed, sweatdropping a bit. “You cannot possibly think I'd be that careless?”

Blinking slowly Maki turned her back at him then, her shoulders square. “There's only three of us left now. We have everything to lose” with that she sauntered ahead, not really listening to a word more.

Sighing Shuichi exhaled deeply, feeling his shoulders drop a bit. He didn't really want them to split, far from it—but if they wanted to see what's outside of this nightmare they had to move. Steeling his resolve with a tiny nod he turned on his heel and almost stomped at silent Himiko.

“Aaack—!” he blurted out his hands flying up. “I'm so sorry Himiko, didn't realise you're behind me” his apology was half-assed and he knew it but Himiko didn't really seemed to care much about it. Quickly racking his mind about the situation he's got an idea, that might've cheer up gloomy **Ultimate Magician**. “I have an idea, how about we look for stuff together then?”

It seemed to do the trick as small girl blinked her eyes slowly. “Nyeh?”

Shuichi smiled blankly to that. “Come with me, let's find ropes or if we're lucky a ladder or working Exisal.”

Himiko stared at him, seemingly considering her options. “That's not a bad idea at all. I could of course go alone and use magic to transfer everything I find into my bottomless pocket but I seem to lack enough mana for it right now.”

There was only so much he could do to stop himself from rolling his eyes. It was unbelievable that she still believed in her talent—which was just a figment of someone's imagination, a note in the script.

“Y—yeah, sure let's go” he agreed with her but before they moved on, he looked around them carefully. “It seems most paths are destroyed, we will have to climb a lot—” here his eyes glanced quickly over Himiko but she was too busy looking around the campus herself “—which means probably a lot of danger on the way. We should be very careful where we step.”

Finishing curtly his small tirade he once again turned around the place, fixing the layout of the academy in his mind.

“Maybe we should start from the Warehouse? I think I've seen some ropes and poles over there at some point, we can use those right?” Himiko prompted, pointing finger in a general direction of the Academy.

Shuichi considered that idea for a moment. “Logical is to find something in Warehouse but the question is if we will find a way there, front door seems impassable. (Besides there was Tsumugi's blood all over the steps).”

In a response Himiko looked at him as if he was stupid. “Nyeh? Don't tell me you forgot about Dining Hall? There's still a possibility it's accessible plus my magic can help us find a hole we could utilize to get in!”

“That's right!” he blurted out, suddenly understanding the magician. “Just because most paths are destroyed and doors blocked that doesn't mean we can't find an **alternative way in**!”

Cheerful chuckle sounded right then as Himiko smiled happily. “You see my point exactly, let's go then. It's time to finally finish this sick, horrible game and welcome reality.”

It was a slight nag at the back of his mind then but Shuichi shivered upon hearing those words from Himiko, same one who dared to already walk ahead—for some reason it didn't sit right with him, something felt off. He couldn't put his finger on it, just there was a very faint sliver of doubt.

“Nyeh? Hey Shuichi do you want me to do all the dirty work aloooone? I don't think I have that much magic to **find and clear** the paths you know!”

Shaking his head a bit and blinking quickly, he dropped previous bitter thought—it was not the time, he would ponder about this when they'd get out. They'd have **all the time in the world** then to muse over everything and nothing in particular.

Pushing his thighs into movement he ran up to Himiko who sauntered quite far on her own before she realised he wasn't following hot on her trail. Whatever was up there, beyond that dome—he was ready for it and **that was the truth**.

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

(hey, Kokichi~ wake up~ long time?)

Weird quiet buzz kept on drilling into his mind, the headache was killing him softly if that was even possible. Yet the last memory he's had was of a cold steel underneath and another slowly moving towards him, it's weight ready to crush him entirely—his body, his organs, his mind—and yet **here he was, thinking**.

(enormous damage~ pressure~ not wake up~ time)

He swore he could hear random people talking somewhere just out of his periphery but couldn't put his finger on it. Oh how he wanted to pry open his eyes, take a deep breath and move his limbs but—couldn't.

(brain waves~ unstable~ dead)

While he was stuck in this neverending darkness he knew what happened, he remembered well and listened too. If he was correct—and he always was—he died as a victim in the killing game as per his plan to **confuse and outsmart the Mastermind**. Of fucking course leave it to Momota to mess up his perfect plan on ending the killing games, even his bloody **Shumai** —praise his brains—realised the point of everything before voting! Yet there was bloody goody-two-shoes Kaito destroying everything.

(not all~ victims~ takes time)

But not all was lost. It seemed that Saihara took everything that Momota mentioned to his heart, rightfully so of course. Kokichi himself was grounded, unable to do anything besides listening to what was happening inside the room—and there it was, the grand lie and Tsumugi as **the cosplaycat mastermind?**

It was all fiction, they were all fiction?

If so, why she was surprised that some things weren't scripted, why some people—or robots—were out of her control?

Yes, there was **a grand lie** in there someplace and Kokichi wanted to know which one was it. Not before long, he's got taken in everything that was happening on the last trial—much so he bit his lip until it bleed and he could finally feel.

Moaning, he started to move his parched lips, gulping for something that wasn't there—and his headache lessened to a tiny buzz in the background. Everything started to become vivid and sharp, the nerves in his body spasmed suddenly with striking pain and he couldn't help himself—he shrieked as he convulsed.

“Holy fuckin' tits! He's finally wakin'! Someone help me with this little twink right now!”

Someone was shouting out of their tits—sounding too familiar. Mind numbing pain however burst again, this time behind his eyelids and tears spilled involuntarily just as another screech did at that exact same moment.

“Shut your slimy trap or I'll punch your guts!” was an instant response to his wail. There was also feeling on his legs, arms—someone was touching him?

“I'm here, let me help. I'll grab his legs, hold his torso as the spasms lessen.”

“Of course I will, what does it looks like I'm doing? Him?!”

There was tsk and a snicker from the other person, a male with incredibly smooth voice. “Oh you'd love to hear his opinion about that, let's be real.”

The first occupant stuttered before responding to taunt. “W—what you're talking about? Twinks like him don't even know how to make me wet!”

Faintly Kokichi was aware of a sound of door opening and closing in the background, and soon enough another feminine voice joined them. “W—what are you doing with this degenerate male?! Miu stop slushing him with your breasts this instant!”

Everything slowly started to click, where he was and with whom and the fact he was finally waking from his prolonged slumber. That he was **very much alive**. Being fairly honest with himself Kokichi wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to laugh maniacally or puke right at that moment, quite possibly both, however still ongoing pulses of pain made him pretty immobile for the time being.

“—hurts—” he managed to croak through his tight throat.

That same slow, soothing voice spoke up then. “We know, it's the mind catching up with the body. Everything you felt you'll feel now but it won't kill you, nobody dies when they get out of Danganronpa—” his voice caught up right there, a prolonged pause, and then “—unless they were blackened.”

What did that mean exactly, he needed to know and soon. There was one thing he was sure of, he definitely wasn't going to like it from the sound of it. (Because if it was the truth that meant..!) The pain finally started to let go of his body as it stopped spasming uncontrollably. The tingling feeling was spreading down his entire person, each limb, each finger and toe, yet he caught himself thinking about that warm touch he felt beforehand which was well gone by now.

“Fuck my tits, I'd never think that the twink has had it in him. Lil' strong fuckstick.”

At present, eventually after the pain cleared out of his mind and body Kokichi could easily breathe in and out. Of course he had to chuckle nastily to that. “Well I'll be damned, isn't that the nasty walking cum bucket praising me? What's the world came to?” even though he sounded tired, cracking voice and all he couldn't stop himself.

“Eeeek!” Miu shrieked, flustered. “W—why—cum bucket?”

Kokichi could swear he felt a warm, friendly pats on his thigh from the other person. “Well, welcome back to the living. I need to say you chose probably the nastiest way to die though, all of those nerves catching up to you probably made you tired.”

Now that he thought about it, his body did feel exhausted. “Of course I'm not tired but thirsty and blind as a bat for sure. Would you mind taking this shitty can off my head already?”

There was no need to ask second time, with a press of a button someplace behind his head instantly a sound of a heavy clasp unlocking and a quiet whoosh of air was heard. Kokichi felt the change in the area around him, darkness gave in to colours and far away light. With not too much difficulty he opened his eyes only to close them imminently—everything seemed too bright and too vivid at once.

“It's alright, take your time Ouma” mentioned surprisingly softly Tenko from her side of the room. The background buzzed, there was something playing—a very upbeat music, from TV?

Almost as if against **Ultimate Aikido Master's** words Kokichi made himself pry open his eyes, blinking rapidly with overflowing tears and a soundly hiss—everything was blurry for the first half minute, and then he finally saw three faces he'd never believe he was going to see again.

Chabashira Tenko, Iruma Miu and Amami Rantaro were gathered in this seemingly empty and cold room. Just them. Actually though, he was surprised that anyone at all was willing to sit by his bedside and yet there they were. Breathing in and out he felt slightly woozy, quite possibly because of the pain that wrecked his body just minute ago but he made himself stay wide awake.

“That's all I get as my welcome back gift? No hugs? No kisses?” he'd smile his cheery smile right then but his muscles were too sore to do anything. “Where's Shumai and Maki Roll? Didn't they finish the killing game yet?”

It was as if he said something wrong, all three faces blanched a bit before disturbed Tenko bit on her fingernail.

“No, not yet. They're still at the trial” she concluded, sweating. “I—I don't really like the way it's going!” she blurted out then, her Aikido pose ready to strike. “If Tsumugi have her way then they'll die!”

Kokichi softly moved his head to the side. “That's the point. They have to die” he spoke slowly, deadly “so I was right from the beginning, death was the only way to finish the killing game. But—how I wish I could be in Shuichi's shoes right now! So jealous!”

Rantaro sighed turning slightly to the side. “Leave it to you to say something among those lines. You can't really understand him at all.”

Miu at that moment wheeled small TV towards Kokichi's bed and he noticed a somewhat warning look Rantaro shot her when she did it.

“He can't—” green haired male protested but Miu shrugged her shoulder silently.

“It's almost finished anyway, what's the problem? Ya afraid our dear small fuckstick is going to soil his bed again when he sees Saihara?”

“That's not the point here, Iruma” refused taller male already walking towards TV with a clear intention of moving it away.

“Why not? I am not going to jump back into the killing game am I?” Kokichi cut in, his eyes on the screen, mesmerised, listening.

“Of course you won't but—” Rantaro sighed slightly defeated. “It's just the rules, first week after you wake up you can't watch Danganronpa.”

Wait what, crossed Kokichi's mind. “First week? How long is **this Danganronpa** going on for then?”

Rantaro shared a knowing look with two other occupants, Tenko who was checking over the smallest bed in the room—probably Himiko's and Miu, who was looking abashedly to the side fingering her short, pink skirt. Finally after much consideration, Rantaro crossed his arms and glanced at him serenely.

“Already a second month now.”

“How's that possible?!” he found himself disbelieving before a huge yawn escaped his lips. “It's been at most a week or two? Couldn't possibly be that long?”

Rantaro however shook head with that _I-know-something-you-don't_ smile plastered over his features. “That's all you're gonna get for now. Have some rest, you'll need it for what's to come.”

Upon hearing that Kokichi couldn't help but feel as his eyebrows jumped up at that. “~Ooooh I like the sound of that a lot, I guess I should reaaally take that nap now.”

Nodding Rantaro turned to the TV and tsked under breath upon seeing what was going on the screen at that moment, just before he lazily moved towards exit. “I'll see you around Ouma, Iruma please move TV before _she_ comes in, alright? We don't want to have a repeat of _that_ now, do we?”

“~Repeat of whaaat?” he singsonged, his interest piqued even more. “Tell me, tell me!”

“Later” deadpanned Rantaro stepping out, door quietly closing behind him.

“Soooo” he picked up conversation again against his body protesting with another yawn “what the hell is happening here exactly, this doesn't really look like a paradise on Earth we all wanted? Quite the contrary...”

Miu fumbled with her pink skirt a little again, skirt that wasn't precisely the same as the one he remembered her wearing. “Well, you'll know when you'll know fuckface. Rest now” she avoided responding, not entirely by lying but something was definitely up.

Without further complains she moved the TV back where it was before, disappearing right with it behind something like a wall, or was it a computer? He really couldn't tell as his body was shutting down, eyes felt like they've been made of iron.

Laying down a little bit more comfortably, he glanced at Chabashira as she tended to sleeping Himiko—checking over the helmet, bed and even strange IVs that were around. It was at that moment he himself realised he's been under those as well probably all this time. There was nothing else to ponder about anymore however as his eyelids finally snapped shut listening to the TV playing in the background, the sounds of the last trial lulling him to sleep.

After so long he found himself falling asleep for the first time peacefully since the killing games started.


	2. Reality is a lie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a game but recovery is a bitch.

**Chapter 2**

Steady dripping. Drop after drip. It's constant incessant monotony was drilling into his mind viciously but Kokichi found himself unable to open his eyes so he'd glare at the reason of that unnerving sound. Neverending darkness became his only friend once again, his body felt loose—disconnected from mind. The limbs he's had kept on being stiff even though he knew he moved them.

Something was very wrong with him and for the first time he felt himself panicking slightly. Because he could still hear a bit highpitched screech of Chabashira somewhere in the room, nasty proclamations of Iruma and that unsurprisingly calm voice of Amami.

Why couldn't he do anything? Why his mind wasn't responding correctly to what he wanted? Did someone actually tried to kill him in his sleep after everything that happened—and suddenly he found himself laughing internally, a bit hysterically at the entire situation, wasn't he the one that indirectly killed two of his “friends” as a meaning of finishing the killing games? Why wouldn't anyone hold a grunge big enough to try and strike him with a blow of justice now when he was at his most vulnerable?

Then there was a sound, highpitched like a glitch in the system and his brain connected with body, he found himself opening eyes slowly.

Everything was blurry at first until his purple irises finally cleared out the view. There was a dark haired woman standing above him, red in her cheeks—she looked properly flushed but he really couldn't tell if from panic, excitement or simple glee, could be all three at once for all he knew. The only thing he could've been sure of was that she must've been working with **Danganronpa** , quite possibly as a nurse or doctor given the red cross on the left side of her white uniform.

“H—hello? Can you hear me?” the woman spoke, her voice high and squeaky as if unsure if she could talk to him. “O—ouma? Kokichi? A—are you with us?”

One more face came up in his periphery of vision then, that of Rantaro Amami. He tried to open his mouth and answer back but came short as something blocked his voice. Half tiredly he raised hand to find the thing that reminded him of breathing mask on his face but just as he grabbed onto it the woman slapped his hand away—and he glared back at her.

“L—leave it, you just relapsed from shock state, s—stopped breathing for half minute. You need all the air you can get” woman explained shortly, her eyes harsh but soft at the same time. He swore he's seen her somewhere before but—

“He's back?” piped in Amami, his grey-green eyes wide. “Thank fuck, I was afraid we'll lose him after all for a second here.”

The woman turned towards Rantaro then and stuttered angrily. “W—what did I say Amami before? No showing of the TV to those that just came back! Have you forgotten already what h—happened with Iruma?” she was scolding him but sounded so unsure that Kokichi found it difficult not to snort behind his mask.

“You know, I can still hear y'all” he mumbled into his mask, eyes dancing with mirth. “But it's good to know you care so much about ol' boy like me, that fills my heart with much happiness! But then again I tend to lie a lot, don't I?”

Amami laughed low under breath but waved his forefinger at him totally ignoring the nurse. “Don't you dare scare us like that again Ouma! Next time Mikan might not be fast enough to hook you up into the machine.”

The woman—Mikan was still glaring at Rantaro when he spoke but she seemed to huff under her nose while at it. “I told you explicitly that all victims cannot watch the games for at least a week after—!”

“B—but it's almost finished” Kokichi wailed a bit to his defence, his lip trembled in an excuse for his teary eyes. “I—I need to see if my beloved stays alive, I swear if he will die I'll die.”

Something crossed nurses face then and she actually leaned down, her eyes shining ominously as she pet his hair like a dogs. “Have faith in your friend, hope always finds a way” she cooed at him and it took all in his might not to recoil from her touch right then. Thankfully for him nurse quickly stepped back, smiling innocently this time. “Besides they still have Keebo with them, Kazuichi made sure that each group have at least one **last ray of hope** in between them—” here she blanched suddenly, growing pale as if she said a bit too much perhaps. “W—well, you need rest. Keep that mask for now on, I'll come check on you later. Amami, keep an eye on him for me.”

“Aye, aye captain” responded back Rantaro, mock saluting her as the woman made her way out of the room.

The silence that followed her departure was heavy and thick in the room. Perhaps because both of them fallen into their own thoughts and musings or maybe because they just felt the unconventional vibes pooling around said woman. Clearing his throat a bit Kokichi figured he hated this eerie mood that befallen them besides he needed more information about where they were held and why. Even if he was still bedridden he could've use a help of a chap like Rantaro—he knew he could trust him, as he did way **back inside Danganronpa** itself.

Amami was one of those wild cards, wild cards Kokichi liked to keep close by his side not only because they were incredibly useful but also because kettle and pot etcetera. People like them tended to make **great partners in crime** and that was a truth—and in all honesty? From their entire group he could count only few that he'd deem worthy of that. _Gokuhara_ , Amami, Saihara, _Momota_ , _Akamatsu_ , _Tojo_ and Iruma included. With most of them dead that widely limited his circle of reach but he'd have to work with what he got.

“Cameras?” he mumbled under nose sliding his mask a bit lower from his mouth, looking at Amami with one brow up. Responded him a slight nod. “Weeeeell sucks that I am in such terrible position as I am, bedridden and whatnot—really doesn't suit **Ultimate Supreme Leader** at all” he trailed off, musing over things. “Then again nobody ever knows how such leader looks like in private so it all can be just a lie after all!” adding that he looked around the place, trying to pinpoint said cameras. “Should I smile to hidden camera in here? I really don't want anyone to see me like this” he finished with a pout.

Amami sighed loudly. “What do you want to know, really?”

“Nehehee~! I knew you'd crack sooner or later” oh Kokichi knew, peas in a pod after all. Besides Rantaro was the one awake the longest from all of them. Without batting an eyelash he just answered, as seriously as he could, to that. “Everything.”

He received a blank stare back, wanting to know everything was apparently too much to ask for then.

“Who was that woman, she gave me the creeps.”

That question seemed much more safe to respond to obviously and Amami provided it with chuckling under nose.

“That was **Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki.** She's one of the founders of **Team Danganronpa** but she's also working in Medical Centre over here. One twisted woman that she is, sometimes can't tell if she's for real.”

Well, he could imagine that himself. One second the woman seemed meek and gullible another something crosses her mind and her eyes shine like a mad woman's. If that was a lie, he'd tell, he was a master of those after all but her change was too real to be a lie—a mere facade.

“So she's one of the people that created Danganronpa” he noted, considering. “Why would they create such twisted, exciting and totally not **boring game** of death though? Would they think we're better off dead?” words rolled of his tongue easily yet tasting all wrong. “Would they try to find the weak link? Create loyal supersoldiers? Or maybe—maybe we're just prisoners they send off there for mere entertainment!”

Amami was incredibly silent thorough his entire tirade.

“It's all of the top of my head though, not necessarily a truth at all” he added mirthfully but then also sombrely continued “Or is it now?”

There was a cluck of a tongue, Rantaro was considering all of those beforehand himself, that was more than probable.

“~Sooo..? Which one is it? Can you point me over which one is the correct one Amami?” The question he asked was skewed and wrong, the one he wouldn't get an answer for and he was more than aware of that. That didn't mean however he couldn't make things a little bit more interesting though. “What's with the thinking face over there, Avocado hair? Don't tell me you don't have any ideas yourself” here he smirked a bit. “We both know you're waaay too smart not to.”

Rantaro was stonefaced however, didn't take the bait, merely glanced back at him. “As much as I'm glad to have you back Ouma, you still need to work on your social skills. You take everything for a joke, it's hard to know if you're being serious or just want to mess with people.”

Kokichi for as much as he managed while still smirking, shrugged noncomically. “Well, Avoami you know me well enough to tell, I hope~! Actually” he paused here “scratch that, I don't really give a crap what you or anyone else thinks about me. The point stands though, **Ultimate Talents** aren't just a figment of someone's twisted imagination.” When he said that he noticed Rantaro stiffened, _bulls-eye_. “What a coincidence~!” he declared then, almost laughing. “ **From one game right into another**! I'll try to make this one Legendary though, if I won't I'm not Ouma Kokichi y'all hate and despise, nehehee~!”

There wasn't much else to say and Rantaro clearly seemed tired and yet—considered—everything he mentioned offhandely. Yes, he needed that guy to think, he needed him to get as much information as possible while he was bedridden.

“Should I expect a knife in my back anytime soon though?~”

Amami however finally snapped. “Will you cut your crap for time being? Jesus, let that shitty game rest for now, and no—no knives in the back, ever” his pale hand messed up green locks. “Oh man... sorry for shouting, I'm just really on edge with this— _everything_.”

Of course he'd be. Inhaling deeply, Rantaro turned around and disappeared out of his periphery just to appear again, wheeling small TV close to his bedside. Pushing himself up a bit, Kokichi finally noticed a lot of beds, most of them empty by now. The one right next to his however was still occupied, he couldn't tell who was it but his curiosity must've been obvious since Amami nodded towards it.

“Saihara is still in the game, he won't wake up till it's done. Same thing happened with all of us, it's completely insane when you think about it. It all felt real, didn't it—even the pain.”

Kokichi hissed under nose at that, oh yes, something he really didn't want a repeat of ever. Next time he was going to plan own demise he was going to definitely opt for poison. Less pain, less mess, utterly perfect.

“Welp, they were trying to make it realistic I guess?” he piped in, blinking. “What's the game without a itty bitty touch of realism in it, riiiight?”

Rantaro shook his head at him, exhausted. “I can't deal with you right now. Do you have any other questions you want answers to?”

He considered inns and outs for entirety of maybe twelve seconds.

“We're not really free to go as we please in here, don't we?”

“No, not really” was the curt answer. “Anything else? Otherwise I still have to catch Iruma and tell her you didn't kick the bucket just yet.”

He tsked with distaste upon hearing her name. “How can you even spend time around her, honestly? The only good thing her mouth is to suck someone's off and even then you wouldn't want her anywhere near your own dick with how many she probably had by now. Stupid bitch, but useful. Sometimes.”

There was a harsh glare send his way then, Rantaro stepped over and leaned down—his face overshadowed dangerously, eyes shining. “Even so, that “stupid bitch” is still an **Ultimate Inventor** that really doesn't have to crawl under anyone's feet especially not yours Ouma.” Suddenly that same pale hand of Rantaro's grabbed a hold of his breathing mask and pulled. Rubber band it was on snapped back with a loud smack and fuck—it hurt. “Stupid she might be, as infatuated as she is with your nasty ass.”

With that said and done, Kokichi found his hand flying towards cheek where the mask slapped on and hissed, glaring at the other male.

“Fuck off with your twisted BDSM kinks or at least save it for your lovely cum dumpster, will ya? The only guy I'm interested in is Shumai, you don't deserve to be stepped on by me.”

This time Amami leaned back, putting one of hands into his trousers pocket. “Careful, I might take it as a lie again” he warned but with incredibly suspicious smile on his face. “You wouldn't want that, right? If there's one thing you'd hate the most is to lose at your own game.”

He clucked his tongue at that, carefully putting the mask back on it's proper place. “Shooo~~ I'm trying to watch TV here, can't stop vouching for my beloved.”

Rantaro laughed, startling him a bit. “Of course, we'll talk more later. If everything goes well you'll be back on your own two feet soon enough.”

Not soon enough however he felt like, as he propped himself up and locked eyes on the small TV screen with the last 5 participants of their Killing Game. They were debating about some stuff he didn't really care much about—words like fiction crossing the picture a lot of times. He genuinely found it interesting once Shirogane started to crossdress different “fictional” characters. Yet once he saw **that** **woman** , he knew the girl was deluded. Sighing, he glanced to sleeping Saihara while the other was breaking apart on the seams inside Danganronpa—not knowing what to think probably.

Seeing Ultimate Detective being swayed by his own emotions and Shirogane's lies boiled blood in his veins—couldn't Saihara really tell she was playing her part? Even though she was good he needed to give her that. Yet it was so obvious! Their escape would be so easy, all they've had to do is **refuse to vote** and they'd all be free once for all, Danganronpa would end as it should've weeks ago if not for Momota.

Still detective was too shaken with the information provided, he seemed to be out of the picture—Keebo taking his place, bit by bit. Which reminded him of the slip up from Ultimate Nurse—whatshername—about having at least one last ray of hope. Was their **Ultimate Robot** actually being remote controlled for all this time then?

Frowning slightly the thought didn't sit right with Kokichi—he might've never been a fan of the robot but to think his entire reason of creation was to be a puppet—he clucked his tongue. It was wrong and yet somehow he did expect that. _Does robots have dicks?_

By looking at what was going on screen he'd have to mournfully say that yes, Keebo had a dick, massive one even trying to go against everything that's being said. Also antennae. Shit, he knew it must've been a way to remote control the guy!

Which also provided him with a great opportunity to get back into the game, he just needed some help and a little bit of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on updating this story every 2 weeks. At the moment I do have solid 6 chapters written down and major plot points figured out however after chapter 6th I hit major writers block, so please do pray I'll overcome it till the day I'll have to post it and have more chapters down the line. 
> 
> Love ya all x Sorry for any mistakes, English is my 2nd language.
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos & comments <3


	3. Painful discoveries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to stand back up, without anyone's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btch i forgot to post, shoot me now

**Chapter 3**

“Sooo when I'll be able to walk on my own, dear Nurse?”

He drawled his voice on the last word, a little bit in spite of the said nurse—a little bit his own. He completely hated the room he was lying in for the past couple days, with burning passion. Instead getting out there, gathering information where and why were they kept in this godforsaken place, he was still bedridden. It was starting to piss him off.

Said nurse nevertheless ignored the clear jab at her title as she fiddled with his IVs checking for any discrepancies or gods knew what. A short-lived thoughts crossed Kokichi's mind multiple times to just tear it out of him—just in spite. The pain that'd follow however wouldn't be appreciated though so he never followed with it.

“Who's **Team Danganronpa**?” he continued his word assault on the Nurse, who just flushed nervously. “Why are we here? Why we've been in Danganronpa in the first place?”

Those and many more questions were flowing out of his mouth. He asked them all, got no response so far. The Nurse however seemed to give him quick yet deep looks of understanding before she'd pat his head lovingly after each time he'd try to get something out of her.

“Slowly, O—Ouma, all in good time” was all she'd respond with before she'd straighten his bedsheets one last time and with a simple nod disappear behind one of the doors in the room.

Each time that'd leave him all alone in this huge, cold room. Steady drips filled the silence—in between his stirring thoughts. All awhile he never been the one to let his mind wander deep enough into darkest corners, lately nothing could stop him from it. There was too many unknowns and secrets already, he needed to be on the move—he felt cornered.

His legs and arms felt weak and even the slightest movements were followed with a tingling, numbing twinges of unused muscles. He's been in pain, all over—but he couldn't stop himself from fidgeting. So what if he wasn't supposed to prop himself on his weak arms? So what if he wasn't supposed to sit upright and try his luck standing? So what— _so what_ — _so what?!_ Griping harshly the IV stand of his, he painfully made way around his bed to stop right beside the other sleeping contestant.

Shuichi's breathing was slow and steady, clearly he was in some coma induced sleep. All he could see from his viewpoint was one curl of dark blue hair and slightly opened mouth. And shivers. A lot of shivers. At the farthest back of his mind, he briefly wondered what'd happen if he'd to try wake Saihara from his slumber. Would he die? _Maybe_. Goosebumps covered his skinny arms as he glared at the **Ultimate Detective** as the other slept soundly.

It's been few days now since Kokichi woke up but alas knew as much as the day when it happened. Partially he blamed his sore muscles and phantom pains of his half-fried nerves ( _especially the ones in the arm and spine! Harukawa knew where she was aiming!_ ) and partially blamed incompetence of Amami and others. Every time he tried to get any piece of information out of them they'd clam up and stop talking altogether.

There was also the curious case of Saihara's trial which seemed to go on to infinity and beyond. How the hell they managed to be still stuck against Shirogane was beyond him, also frustrated him to no end because their beloved detective seemed to just give up the last he's seen of him—like completely give up.

That was just simply wrong.

For all the time he knew Saihara however short their time together was, Kokichi never seen that face on the detective. It looked wrong, felt wrong. Yet he wasn't in Danganronpa any more, there wasn't a way for him to jump right back in—and no, he'd never mention that to the Nurse, god forbid that.

Exhaling with frustration he messed up his long dark locks, honestly he didn't give a crap what he looked like—not that anyone cared whatsoever either. For all he knew he hadn't touched hairbrush in almost two months and counting—yikes.

“Carefully, Ouma, you don't want to push your luck already do you?” snided low voice from behind Kokichi and he turned half-way to lock his purple eyes on the silhouette much smaller than him. Ryoma Hoshi stood nearby, watching him with his empty eyes. “If you touch Saihara it's going to be the end of you” he added, lollipop stick sticking out of his lips.

Kokichi rolled his eyes inwardly at that, by far he wasn't trying to get himself killed. “Oh do tell me more, Hoshi” he humoured him, squinting his eyes in mockery. “Had no idea you harboured any higher feelings towards small ole me, but do tell more~ I might actually appreciate it for once.”

Smaller male sighed under nose, his dead stare unwavering. “You do know that not all of us are back, right? They did tell you that much—”

“Actually, no” Kokichi felt himself snap a bit at that, _he didn't know shit_. “I'm awake for a week now, have bunch of shitty IVs stuck in my arm and my body feels like it's been _crushed_ but hey—I don't have a right to know shit, riiight?” he sneered last part dangerously low. “Better to leave the liar in the unknown, who knows—maybe he'll plan something that's going to jeopardise the fucking paradise we're clearly all in, riiiiight?”

To his utmost surprise Ryoma chuckled but it wasn't as lighthearted as it sounded. Turning sideways, he pushed his black hat over forehead a bit more. “Teaches you good, for everything you've done—” he paused, clucking his tongue. “For all it's good, I don't know much myself—bits and pieces like the rest of us.”

Kokichi agreed with it. “Care to share then?” he tried, smiling slightly. “Every little bit helps my good friend! Who knows maybe we'll be able to crack this mysterious Team Danganronpa and esca—”

Hoshi turned to him face-on when he mentioned _them_. He looked towards him sombrely, pondering. “You think we're **still in the game**.”

It wasn't a question, far from it—Ryoma seemed pretty settled with it. Did Kokichi thought they were still in the game? Hardly, as if, they were in **a brand new one**. One he planned on winning by discovering where they were, why and who put them into Danganronpa in the first place. Stakes were high but he wouldn't aim for anything less than getting to the bottom of truth.

“Are you stupid or something? Have Iruma finally infected you with her idiocy? Seriously” he answered instead clicking his tongue in a distaste while on it. “Who do you think you talk to?”

“A liar” was short curt response to that and Kokichi couldn't stop his silly grin from reappearing.

“Of course you are, after all I was the only one that kept on lying through entire Danganronpa~! If not for me most of you wouldn't be out here right now after all” here he pouted childishly. “But of course everyone forgets that beloved Shumai is just as capable of lies as am I, makes you all just bullies!”

“Ouma—” there was a warning in Ryoma's voice and dark look he send him over. Not that Kokichi cared about it, as he just waved it away with a flip of his free hand and usual grin.

“But hey why would you believe such a liar like me, just ignore everything I said.”

And ignore he did, sighing under breath. “Follow me.”

Eyebrow jumping up in surprise Kokichi was intrigued. “Where? Where to?” he prodded, faking enthusiasm. “Are you trying to lure me into a trap so you can kill~—”

“Stop” growled Ryoma, glaring daggers at him then. “We're not in Danganronpa any more. If you bleed, you'll bleed red—if you die, you'll die for real. Just like Kaede and the rest of blackened did” he deadpanned—then took a deep breath, his free hand sneaking around neck to rub it slowly. “They're—really dead, Ouma. You can't bring them back. Not blackened, not in real world.”

It shouldn't come to him with such a shock, Kokichi heard Amami mention something about that beforehand and yet the reality of those words finally started to settle and hit him like a tone of bricks. Feelings tugged at his heartstrings as he remembered all 16 of them at the beginning of the game. Truly he couldn't say they've been best of friends but the fact that some of them were gone forever just as much stung as Momota's punch to the face.

Those weren't tears of sorrow flashing behind his eyes just then, hardly. He didn't feel uncomfortable rage stirring inside him either and yet he couldn't help himself from gritting his teeth almost painfully and gripping IV stand until I'd break in half. Kaede's smiling face flickered in his minds eye, same Gonta's and even Kaito's—no. He didn't have time to mourn after some faceless students... yet.

“What if they lied to you.”

Hoshi stood silently, observing him—like some rat in a laboratory and it made Kokichi sick to his stomach.

“They didn't.”

“What if this entire place is an one big lie, just like Danganronpa itself.”

Tired sigh abruptly stopped Kokichi from delving too much.

“We've all seen their bodies” mentioned offhandley Ryoma, shaking his head in sorrow. “Once the blackened dies inside The Game, a quick working solution is being injected into contestants blood system. Death is... instantaneous.”

 _Poison?_ They poisoned them? Where exactly the fuck they were—and why? Kokichi burned with passion, his hand trembled but he kept on the straight face, a slight smile creeped on his cheek.

“Oh well that sucks big time no~? Whoever would poison sleeping students I wonder?” he drawled through his teeth, fake smile plastered over face.

Hoshi shrugged noncomically to that, once again tugging on his hat. “We're not indulged in this information but—” he paused there for a second “—I believe they wouldn't do anything like that without reason. There must be something...”

Nodding to himself Kokichi smirked. “Of course there is! Would be weird if there wasn't, riiight? Can't phantom so many **pointless deaths** just because! There probably is some huge secret behind entire Danganronpa.” _And I'll uncover all of it_ he left unspoken.

Nodding in agreement Ryoma turned on his heel, slowly enough for Kokichi to follow him. “I like to think so but—we don't have a proof” he chatted away, waiting every now and then as Ouma silently dragged himself along his IV stand. “This thing you see over here in the middle is the Danganronpa SyStem PC or Danganronpa VR we've been all sleeping under. As you can tell there's few people left now, The Game will finish shortly.”

Pursing his lips together Kokichi couldn't help but snicker under nose. “Shortly you say~” he mocked, smiling. “It's been a week of last trial itself, what does take them so long? I can't wait for my dear beloved to wake up from his beauty slumber so I can kick him in the face for giving up at the end.”

Whatever his companion thought of his comment he chose to ignore it. “The Game only plays when someone watches, if there's no one watching Danganronpa pauses—”

Instead of nodding, Kokichi paused himself and cocked head to the side. “Pauses? Is that why Shumai's trial seems to never end..?” he murmured under breath more to himself than his companion, biting on his nail.

Ryoma grumbled under nose. “Yeah, you need a viewer to turn on the TV—”

“Why you dumb asses didn't leave it on to play in the background! So simple solution yet seems you lot have no brains to figure it out yourselves~”

This time there was a glare send into his direction. “Do you really think that low of us? Of course we tried but the bloody thing doesn't work if no one's _actively_ watching it.”

“Oh?” Kokichi felt himself stop again in his tracks, pondering. “That's just a low blow right there, isn't it” he mentioned, his voice dropping by a second “whoever is behind this entire thing just looooves the misery of the others” he laughed a bit. “Nehehee~ I'd love to meet the individual behind it, I feel we could be the bestest of friends!”

Smaller male flinched at that but schooled his expression instantly back up. “Ever the creep, even after death you didn't change” he deadpanned, once again picking up the pace. Wherever they've been going towards was unknown to Kokichi.

“I'm just making this entire situation a little bit more _bearable_ y'know?” he piped in, following after Ryoma, sour mirth lacing his words. “Last week was just soo boring, Nurse wouldn't tell me shit and neither would the rest of you—for some reason” he chit-chatted. “Or maybe just because I am an inconvenience.”

After his last comment silence befallen them as they made their way towards the back of Danganronpa VR—it was the first proper time Kokichi freely dragged himself around the place. Not thinking more about agitating Hoshi instead he just took everything in. Place seemed to be made of steel—or any metal for all he cared, really—and it made it look even colder than it was over there, which he noticed instantly when his bare feet stepped on hard ice cold floor. The fact that he was wearing something akin to a hospital gown didn't help the matters at hand either, only making his arms sprout another bout of goosebumps.

When they finally circled around SyS PC he noticed two sets of keyboards on it's sides between something reminding him of a hidden entrance on it, kinda similar to what he have seen beforehand. Ryoma didn't think to elaborate on what it was used for, still set on his own course—and Kokichi followed silently. Minty green light shone high above them on their way and he's had to crank his head up to notice the seemingly slightly rounded ceiling. Somehow he found that this particular shade seemed to soothe his raging emotions, as if lulling him a bit back to sleep.

Not that any of that mattered at the moment, as they kept on walking silently ahead. Kokichi did took notice of the row of lockers by the wall—he could clearly see their initials written on them even if those were handwritten and letters were crooked. With slight pang of guilt his eyes zeroed on the few lockers that were wide open, empty inside—before he tried to find his own one, and he did find it—right next to the one that read **S.S.**

He's had a half-mind of asking Hoshi to stop as he wanted to check his locker out when the doors in the background slammed open and someone walked in. It took Kokichi and newcomer entire 30 seconds to frown at each other before he played it off with a grin.

“Oh hi there, isn't that our favourite male boxer in own person?” he commented, laughing a bit at his own joke.

Chabashira blinked furiously at him. “Wh—what did you say you degenerate male?! Want me to punch you in the face already?!”

He jumped a little in place. “Ooooh~ Would you punch an ill person? Would you nooow~”

The girl flushed a bit, taken aback. “I—I wouldn't!” she concluded instead, shaking her head. “Unless the person is an ungrateful, rotten to the core degenerate male that is! Where are you taking him Hoshi? He should still lay in bed recovering, anyway!”

Kokichi clicked his tongue at that, sneer back in voice. “Oh you'd definitely want that, Chabashira. Me, in bed?” his nasty persona rearing it's ugly head full force. “Oh, you would want to get your grubby hands all over me while I'm completely helpless is that it?”

The girl sputtered, her face going beet red at his words. “S—shut up, you nasty rat! I'd never touch you with the end of my Aikido stick! D—degenerate males like you disgust me and should all die in a pit.”

With his mission accomplished, he flashed her a grin. “Nehehee~ Was that a lie I just heard?”

The girl looked murderous by then and unsurprisingly Ryoma was the one that had to save the situation from becoming too dangerous.

“Chabashira, calm down, will ya? I'm just taking him to the bathrooms” Hoshi stated as if it was obvious in the first place. “Have you seen how he looks? Besides you don't want him stinking up the place where Himiko sleeps now, do you?”

Chabashira's face expression changed in nanosecond at that, she looked like a cat that caught the mouse. “That's simply nasty, take him away from here” and with that she turned to find the sleeping contestant that was still in The Game.

Now as the situation seemed to be disarmed Ryoma once again moved onto their destination, Kokichi however couldn't help but to look at their **Ultimate Aikido Master** as she softly touched Yumeno's hand as the other slept under VR. That girl was crushing so badly over **Ultimate Magician** he found it hilarious but also mildly disturbing given the fact the girl hated males—for a second he felt bad for redhead, she'd have a hard life, once she'd wake up.

But before he went on ahead, he couldn't stop himself from one last jab at the girl. “Can't be any nastier than you drooling all over sleeping Yumeno though, don't you think? I swear that girl is going to be sooo~ disgusted once she'll know who's responsible for that wet bedsheets she slept in.”

Ryoma groaned, pulling his hat over eyes he grabbed viciously Kokichi's wrist and pulled them into motion. Kokichi was still grinning when Tenko turned her flushed face towards them, flipping him off.

“Good luck on whatever you degenerate males do together in the bathroom!” he heard her screech as he's been dragged away towards metal doors.

Somehow having Chabashira appear cheered up his spirits after all of the informations that he's been presented with. Oh he needed it and it felt good to be able to jab at someone's insecurities like that once again. When it came to Hoshi he found himself unable to get any kind of response from the other male, his jabs simply never really worked on him.

But right at that moment, he let himself forget the gravity of the entire situation. He was quite looking forward this bathroom visit, as it was Ryoma was spot on accurate when he aforementioned that Kokichi'd stink up the place.

He also needed to do something with his horrible tangles called hair.


End file.
